


No Mortal Flesh

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fridge Horror, Gen, Harm to Children
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 03:02:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20499800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: There is a child on a beach.There is also a Silmaril hallowed against mortal flesh.





	No Mortal Flesh

**Child Falls On Stone At Beach, Suffers Severe Burns**

This is the price of hallowing the Silmarils, Celeborn thinks, as the scene plays out over and over again on the screen. 

Maglor screws his eyes shut and rushes out the door.

He doesn’t follow. This is perhaps the best way this could play out.

The Silmaril will burn Maglor, but Maglor will hopefully place it in something before he brings it back, and he at least knows the cost.

The scene continues to show over and over again on the news, and Celeborn shudders out a breath as he watches. 

**Author's Note:**

> “And Varda hallowed the Silmarils, so that thereafter no mortal flesh, nor hands unclean, nor anything of evil will might touch them, but it was scorched and withered” _The Silmarillion_


End file.
